While it is a critical requirement in the operation of electrical machinery, such as generators and transformers, to monitor the development of hot spots, or regions, in order to avoid equipment failure, measuring techniques employed to date have suffered due to their sensitivity to ambient, thermal and magnetic conditions, as well as the difficulty in gaining access to the equipment by conventional methods.